


ultimately

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: Sunggyu didn't really believe in love. That is, until he met Woohyun.





	ultimately

Sunggyu didn't really believe in love.

Of course love existed. He's seen it in movies, on the streets, in his sister's wedding and every day of his childhood life when his parents found each other's hands over the table and laughed with sparkle in their eyes, looking at each other.

That is, until they got divorced.

Maybe it was that what made him stand on the sceptical side, as he hadn't yet experienced such emotion towards anyone-- at least not in the romantic way. But it was alright, he didn't believe he was missing much, he knew there were always different ways to find happiness that didn't involve love.

He lived 27 years of his life thinking this way, content with his lifestyle: he'd work on the morning, sometimes meet his (dumb) friends on the afternoon and always giving himself some time for himself. That didn't involve jerking off in the darkness of his room (most of the times) but watching something he liked, turning on Netflix or even starting yet again a fascinating book. Most would find his routine a boring one, but for him, it was right what he needed.

That is, until he met Woohyun.

Because Sunggyu never gave himself the time to question his sexuality, he thought he was very much straight. He found some girls pretty, some other sexy, but he wasn't interested nonetheless. No one in his family found it weird that Sunggyu had never brought anyone home, even his friends settle down with his excuse, saying he hasn't found anyone that fascinating. Until he did, and he found out he was not as straight as he figured he was.

It happened on a Monday.

Someone from Japan had arrived, something about making an important deal that'd place Sunggyu's company into the worldwide business map. It was an important step and everyone had been quite edgy that day. His boss was constantly walking in circles inside his office, waiting for the final decision from the upper department.

It made Sunggyu even more nervous, even though he was sure his position wasn't at stake and everything would be alright, because although he wasn't a very positive person, he knew his company was a good one. That, or he was just too uninterested in the matter.

So, to not make things worse for himself or his department, he went down to the nearby coffee shop to treat everyone a cup of coffee. He was on the line, checking on the board to see what would be better to buy, and concluded on an Americano, the safe option.

The line moved as a customer finished paying their order, and he was about to step ahead when a guy got into the line just before him. The man was looking down at his phone and Sunggyu frowned at that.

"Uh," He said, tapping on the stranger's shoulder. "you got into the line."

The other male turned around slightly then went back to looking down at his phone. Sunggyu, angry, was about to tap on his shoulder again, but the stranger looked back a second time, now, startled.

He looked at Sunggyu with confusion, and mutter a puzzled, "yes?"

Sunggyu had now the chance to look at the man's features a bit more and a bit closely. His eyes looked cute when startled, like two round plates. The ends of his hair poking his eyelashes ever so slightly, and his mouth parted away, giving the perfect chance for an insect to fly in.

His heart started doing a weird thing just then.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

With the best serious tone Sunggyu could use, he repeated, "You got into the line. I was next."

The message took a bit to process for the man, almost three complete seconds to understand what Sunggyu was trying to say. "Oh!" He exclaimed in surprise, now stepping aside. "I'm so sorry."

Now that the man had said more than just a word, Sunggyu finally heard the accent. He wasn't Korean, but he very much looked like one. Sunggyu didn't really feel like talking more, so he just nodded slightly and walk ahead, the man now positioning behind him.

They didn't say anything to each other as they waited in line, and those two minutes felt like two hours for Sunggyu. His hands started sweating and he didn't understand why was he getting so anxious to walk outside the coffee shop in that very moment, or why did he not stop thinking about the man, almost feeling the stare at the back of his scalp.

Sunggyu asked for the eight Americanos and paid with credit card, thanking the cashier and moving to a wall and wait for his order. He looked at the ceiling and managed counting 'till 30 before the man was also finished and making his way towards Sunggyu. Or the table where they would receive their coffees.

His order was delivered at the same time as the man's, and he was able to see the other had asked for two cups of coffee, while he had his two baskets full with the eight cups. Sunggyu turned around to the entrance door, and was about to push his elbow against the door when it opened by itself.

Or by the back of the hand from the man that was now standing right behind him.

"Uh," the other said, and Sunggyu turned around slightly to give him a thankful little bow that would hopefully hide his slight blush and walk outside. But the man had other plans, it seemed. "hey"

Sunggyu didn't want to believe it was meant for him, but he turned around nonetheless. The man was indeed looking at him and also, offering him the other coffee. Both looked down at Sunggyu's full hands, and the man chuckled.

"I-uh, I bought you a coffee, for what I did before. But-uh, it seems like you have enough." Sunggyu caught on the accent yet again, and found himself getting amazed and blushed by what the man said. He wanted to say something, maybe grab the cup, but what the other did wasn't that bad to buy an extra coffee.

"I could-uh, maybe--" he tried maneuvering the baskets in his hands but it looked like he would spill something if he tried holding both with one hand. The man laughed and Sunggyu looked back up.

"I can walk with you to your office, if that's alright?"

 _No_ , Sunggyu thought, _that's not alright_. Here he was counting the seconds until he would get rid off this amazingly polite man and could give himself the chance to lock himself in his department's bathroom to analyze everything that just happened in the last ten minutes, but the other had other plans. And he just couldn't reject him.

"Okay." Sunggyu nodded, turning around and walking ahead towards his building, hearing the other's steps right behind him.

 

  
The man's name was Woohyun. Sunggyu had asked him if he was Korean, because he very much looked like one but his accent said otherwise. Woohyun had laughed, and before he could answer, Sunggyu's boss had passed by and did a 90 degrees bow.

He was about to bow back when Woohyun had chuckled yet again, and said something in Japanese that Sunggyu didn't understand. Then his boss answered in Japanese too, and he was more taken aback.

"He's the one that's thinking about investing with us." Sungyeol had whispered him in a rush as he dragged him away from Woohyun and his boss.

"The Japanese contact?" He murmured, amazed.

"He's Korean" Sungyeol whispered back, "lived his whole life in Japan, but was born here."

Later that day, Woohyun confirmed this as he explained it to Sunggyu himself. Apparently, he wasn't very sure about investing, so he had gone down for a cup of coffee, confessing that he mostly needed some fresh air. They talked until Woohyun wanted, because Sunggyu's boss didn't dare to interrupt them again and Sunggyu didn't find it in himself to want to stop either, although he was still feeling as nervous as ever.

"I know this may sound unusual," Woohyun blurted, "but, could you show me Seoul?"

Sunggyu frowned. "Aren't you a busy man that's thinking about whether to make a partnership with my company or not?"

Woohyun leaned his head back as he drank the last drops of coffee, and with a silly smile, answered, "yeah."

Something about him looked so self-confident, as if he knew the answer even before he asked. Sunggyu didn't like that in a person, always avoiding the cocky or overly confident coworkers, but in Woohyun... well, it looked fascinating.

"Okay." He said. "I'll show you Seoul."

 

The next two days happened quite quickly, and Sunggyu could only catch the important events like flashes in his eyesight.

He didn't really know where could be good, so they started with some street food, and because Sunggyu was quite hungry. Then they took the subway until Yongsan-dong where the National Museum of Korea was. Sunggyu mentally face-palmed himself, because he couldn't choose anything more boring than that.

But as they walked through the corridors and Woohyun read out loud in a low voice every single explanation from every single piece of art and what not with that same silly smile, always looking back at Sunggyu for confirmation that he isn't the only one having fun, he figured maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

They finished quite quickly and before Sunggyu had the chance to ask him if there's anywhere in particular he'd like to go to, Woohyun had told him, "more."

This time they took a cab towards the Gyeongbokgung Palace, and Woohyun wow-ed the structure like a five years old (if only five years old were interested in that kind of stuff). Sunggyu found himself staring more at Woohyun and his endless expressions as he admired the walls and artefacts from the Joseon dynasty era than looking at his own culture.

The day had to finish at some point, and it did after Woohyun had invited Sunggyu for dinner. They ate Japanese food because Woohyun couldn't help himself from showing off a little that he had a double nationality.

When he arrived home, he threw away the pitiful dinner he had prepared for himself that morning, and went right to his bed and sleep the night away.

The next day he woke up to two texts. One from his boss, telling him to take the day off. The other one, from Woohyun, asking him if he'd be free today. He didn't want to think both messages were related in any kind of way, but he knew better.

They went to Namsan Tower. Woohyun insisted on leaving a lock behind like every tourist does. Sunggyu rolled his eyes in annoyance, and still, a lock with his wish was placed right besides Woohyun's. From there, they moved to the COEX Aquarium, then to a fancy restaurant Sunggyu didn't even know it existed.

From there, he lost track of time.

He could only remember how his heart trembled whenever Woohyun smilled up at him, how his hands went cold and sweaty when the other took his hand to drag him someplace else, and the many times he asked himself what the hell was going on with his body.

Everything felt new and strange, since he never experienced the feeling of wanting to see and know every little thing about someone else. But he went through every new emotion that afternoon, when Woohyun opened up to him and explained him his family history, or, a short version of it.

Whatever that Woohyun told him, expressed or joked, Sunggyu felt compelled to pay attention and react, let the other know that he was listening loud and clear.

His heart made that funny thing again when that night Woohyun had taken his hand as they walked through a park, Sunggyu at this point doesn't know which. It was yet too soon to label his feelings with a name, but whatever it was that he felt, he knew it would only be for Woohyun. Maybe it was a simple affection, maybe it was just the novelty of founding someone new and interesting, maybe it was all of the above and much more.

On the third day since he met Woohyun, the other called him mid-day to take him out.

This time, they stayed at Woohyun's hotel room, and although Sunggyu couldn't help but feel nervous with everything the other did, he also found himself enjoying the way Woohyun would make interesting what could be a boring afternoon. He talked about himself, adoring the way Woohyun would lean his chin on his hands to look better at him, listening to every word that left his mouth.

He talked about his parents. About his sister. About having a future niece or nephew. About never dating anyone in his life. About--

"What?" Woohyun frowned. "Why?"

"I just-- never been interested." Sunggyu confessed, looking elsewhere but the man laying down in front of him.

Woohyun hummed and didn't comment anything further, most probably keeping to himself whatever conclusion he made by Sunggyu's explanation.

That night, Woohyun kissed him.

It had been Sunggyu's first kiss, and a shocking one too. He was in the process of opening his door and turn around to thank Woohyun for a lovely evening when the other had sealed their lips on a kiss and a hand position at the back of his neck. The kiss didn't last long, barely a few seconds, but when they parted away, Woohyun stayed just a few inches away with both of their foreheads pressed together, and Sunggyu realized two things.

One, he didn't hate the kiss. He had been thinking the past days about his romantic experiences. Which were zero. But for the first time, he daydreamed about what would be like to be kissed and be adored, feel the affection from someone else. Right before he went to sleep and he had given himself a solid hour to ponder on the thought, he had thought about Woohyun and what would feel like receiving all that he casted aside before.

Two, whatever it is that he felt for Woohyun, it had grown on a span of three days where Sunggyu felt like he knew the other more than he should feel like, considering the time they've known each other. This feeling, it couldn't be platonic. It had to be more than that, because he found himself looking down at Woohyun's pink wet lips and he felt the need to do it again.

So he boldly move forward, main object to repeat what Woohyun just did, but the other backed away ever so slightly, and whispered something Sunggyu never thought he'd say.

"I'm leaving at the end of next week." Woohyun confessed in a whisper, bitter words falling on Sunggyu like a cold bucket of water, bringing him back up to the surface from his slight moment of drowning on the thoughts Woohyun induced him into.

"Oh." Sunggyu answered, unsure. "I don't know what to say" he added, because it was the only thing that crossed his mind.

"I've had a great time with you so far," Woohyun continued saying, foreheads detaching but only to stay as close, nose poking with each other's and breathings blending into one. "and I don't want to stop seeing you in the little time I've got left, but I'd totally understand if you don't want to see me any--"

Sunggyu behaved boldly for the first time, and shut up Woohyun with a kiss. It was merely a touch of lips, but enough to achieve his objective.

"Okay," He whispered back when their lips disconnected, as if what they were having was a very important and intimate conversation that no one else should listen to. "pick me up tomorrow after work."

And with that, he walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him, trying to control his heart from going into a cardiac arrest and to figure out what the hell did he just do.


End file.
